Police Team
Police officers '''in-game enforce traffic laws and respond to crimes in all games. They keep order and have authority on all roads. Police officers drive modified civilian vehicles, which are generally faster than their civilian counterparts (barring the police variants of the Camaro and Charger), similar to police cars in real life. Like other jobs in-game, this job is a gamepass job and it costs 75 R$ (ROBUX) since 10/13/2017, but before, it was 50 R$ (ROBUX) (and earlier, 35 R$) and the player must have less than 50 bounty to go on this job. This pass includes all police tools and vehicles, which are below. Vehicles For specific vehicles and information, check out the Police Vehicles article. Marked Vehicles Police vehicles differ from their from their civilian counterparts with a roof mounted light bar, sirens, an air horn in place of the regular horn, a police livery, and (usually) increased vehicle performance. Some marked police vehicles also are equipped with front rambars, although these are purely cosmetic. Unmarked Vehicles The unmarked police cars are the only paintable vehicles in the police fleet. The unmarked cars, as their name implies, have no visible police markings or a roof light, but have smaller, less visible police lights located around the vehicle, and rambars are not present in the case of the unmarked variants of marked vehicles. Prior to the mesh update, no unmarked unit had a traffic director but after the mesh update, the unmarked Crown Victoria was equipped with one, as well as the Ford Explorer that was added later on. Unmarked cars share their stats with their marked counterparts (with the exception of the Civic Type R and the Police Van, which is only available as an unmarked cars). Tools Police officers also have access to these tools: Handcuffs The handcuffs can arrest any player with bounty 10 and over. To arrest the player, the officer has to click multiple times on the player's torso to put them in jail. The affected player will then respawn in a jail cell in the prison. The affected player has a 1-6 minute sentence, depending on their previous bounty (a higher bounty results in longer imprisonment). Arresting a player will earn 750 job XP for police, but this is disabled in VIP servers, presumably to prevent people from XP farming with alt. accounts. Pistol The pistol can affect players who have over 100 bounty, or players who are armed. Unlike other teams, if an officer deals damage his/her weapon, he/she will not receive bounty. The pistol can also shoot tires to "deflate" them, but can only deflate the car tires that of a person who has over 100 bounty. Upon killing a red criminal with the pistol, or shooting the head or torso of a red player who reset, that player will be jailed. The Pistol is statistically identical to the Rifle. The pistol now only has a 10 round magazine. Radar Gun This tool can detect a vehicle's speed by hovering over a vehicle within a set range. It can also track vehicles by clicking on them, and clicking anywhere besides a vehicle will untrack vehicles. This is useful for performing traffic and speed enforcement, as well as tracking the speed of a fleeing suspect. (With the mesh update, the radar gun only works when you hover your mouse over a vehicles wheels.) Flare The flare tool drops flares on the road to warn people not to enter, or they have to change lanes as their lane is blocked. They are not physical due to potential issues regarding griefing, so pursuits cannot be directly stopped by them, but use more as warning lights that can move around. Prison Key Card This key card gives you all access to all doors and cells in the police/prison complex, even if the key card isn't equipped. If a police officer is killed or resets, they will drop the key card, but any player that isn't a police officer with a key card will gain about 200 bounty. On the game's GUI, as a police official, the key card has your player name and avatar on it. It will say Officer name. To open the doors in the cell, click the grey button without holding the key card. Laptop The laptop can be used for viewing traffic cameras, just like what DOT workers and EMT's do. The cameras are useful for working out locations where criminals or drivers that have escaped your pursuit or you are unable to find them. Police Rules * Ultimate Driving is '''NOT a role-play game. Thus, roleplaying is a choice. No one is allowed to force you to RP with them, and vice versa applies too. Furthermore, you are not allowed to report a player for "fail roleplaying". In short, don't get mad because people aren't playing the way you want them to. * Do not spawn arrest. If a player manages to get evidence of you doing this, you risk receiving an in-game ban. * If a player is inside the police station building and paying off their bounty, you are not allowed to arrest them. Prison escapees, as well as players standing outside the building, can be arrested without possible consequence. * Making police checkpoints and roadblocks are fine, as long as they're within reason. Blocking off an entire spawn or road with a bus or multiple vehicles, on the other hand, is not, and bannable with evidence. The photo at the top is an example of allowed road blocking, as it leaves room for vehicles to pass through. * Tips Most of the following tips will be oriented towards the roleplay aspect of this job, however, important tips for ALL players will be denoted with "(IMPORTANT)" in front of them. * Not every player will pull over for you. If they are yellow or red, it is your duty to force them to stop, as well as to likely arrest them for not complying with your orders. If they are green, you are best off ignoring them unless they are actually being a hindrance (ex. repeatedly hitting your car, jumping on your vehicle to prevent it from moving etc.) * (IMPORTANT) Do not try to arrest or shoot green players. Not only will these literally not work, but you are likely also being a complete nuisance to them. * (IMPORTANT) You are allowed to use citizen vehicles when on Police, in case the police vehicles are bit too slow or handle too poorly for your tastes. However, this also makes it harder to pursue criminals in camera-dense areas (i.e. Westover, Bordenville, pretty much ALL of Newark) as you will receive a bounty penalty for speeding due to a lack of emergency lights. If your bounty reaches 50+, you will automatically be kicked from Police and will be forced to pay off your remaining bounty should you wish to join again. Also, as of the Racing Update, citizen vehicles do not earn XP per mile when driven by Police or any other non-Citizen job. * For making police checkpoints, it is important that you leave a lane open on each side for traffic, so people can actually pass. One MAJOR mistake made by inexperienced players (this also applies to EMTs and Highway Workers is that they block off an entire side of the road and force people to drive on the wrong side into oncoming traffic. Whilst this is still allowed despite its stupidity (as the road isn't completely impassable in both directions), as mentioned prior, intentionally blocking off an entire road is against the rules and can get you banned if you get caught doing so. Similarly, roadblocks should leave a lane or two open for police and civilians to pass. Trivia * In older games, there was a plaque outside the police building containing police rules. It was later removed in more recent games, presumably to distance itself from the roleplay aspect of the game. * With the mesh update, the radar gun only works when you hover your mouse over a vehicles wheels. Police vehicle issues * None of the police vehicle in UD use real police rims. * The police Civic Type R and Senna were added as "extra" units. Police in real life do not use these cars. * The police Explorer is based from Ford Explorer Platinum. In real life, police only use the Ford Explorer Utility police interceptor. * In real life, police dodge Chargers do not have rear spoilers on them. * In real life, police do not use Unmarked vans and GMC vans. They used marked Ford or Chevrolet vans, as with the former police van before it was replaced. * In real life, the police Charger has a top speed of 152 MPH. In UD, it's 185 MPH. * In real life, the top speed of Ford Crown Victoria police interceptors is 128 MPH. And the top speed of Explorer's and Tahoe's is 132 MPH. See Also... * Bounty * Staff Corvette * Prison/Police Department * Rifle Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Gamepasses in the UDU